1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and systems for semiconductor fabrication processes. Certain embodiments relate to a method and a system for evaluating and/or controlling a semiconductor fabrication process by determining at least two properties of a specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrication of semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices typically includes a number of processes that may be used to form various features and multiple levels or layers of semiconductor devices on a surface of a semiconductor wafer or another appropriate substrate. For example, lithography is a process that typically involves transferring a pattern to a resist arranged on a surface of a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes may include chemical-mechanical polishing, etch, deposition, ion implantation, plating, and cleaning. Semiconductor devices are significantly smaller than a typical semiconductor wafer or substrate, and an array of semiconductor devices may be formed on a semiconductor wafer. After processing is complete, the semiconductor wafer may be separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor fabrication processes, however, are among the most sophisticated and complex processes used in manufacturing. In order to perform efficiently, semiconductor fabrication processes may require frequent monitoring and careful evaluation. For example, semiconductor fabrication processes may introduce a number of defects (e.g., non-uniformities) into a semiconductor device. As an example, defects may include contamination introduced to a wafer during a semiconductor fabrication process by particles in process chemicals and/or in a clean room environment. Such defects may adversely affect the performance of the process to an extent that overall yield of the fabrication process may be reduced below acceptable levels. Therefore, extensive monitoring and evaluation of semiconductor fabrication processes may typically be performed to ensure that the process is within design tolerance and to increase the overall yield of the process. Ideally, extensive monitoring and evaluation of the process may take place both during process development and during process control of semiconductor fabrication processes.
As features sizes of semiconductor devices continue to shrink, a minimum feature size that may be fabricated may often be limited by the performance characteristics of a semiconductor fabrication process. Examples of performance characteristics of a semiconductor fabrication process include, but are not limited to, resolution capability, across chip variations, and across wafer variations. In optical lithography, for example, performance characteristics such as resolution capability of a lithography process may be limited by the quality of the resist application, the performance of the resist material, the performance of the exposure tool, and the wavelength of light used to expose the resist. The ability to resolve a minimum feature size, however, may also be strongly dependent on other critical parameters of the lithography process such as a temperature of a post exposure bake process and an exposure dose of an exposure process. As such, controlling the parameters of processes that may be critical to the resolution capability of a semiconductor fabrication process such as a lithography process is becoming increasingly important to the successful fabrication of semiconductor devices.
As the dimensions of semiconductor devices continue to shrink with advances in semiconductor materials and processes, the ability to examine microscopic features and to detect microscopic defects has also become increasingly important to the successful fabrication of semiconductor devices. Significant research has been focused on increasing the resolution limit of metrology and/or inspection tools used to examine microscopic features and defects. There are several disadvantages, however, in using the currently available methods and systems for metrology and/or inspection of specimens fabricated by semiconductor fabrication processes. For example, multiple stand-alone metrology/inspection systems may be used for metrology and/or inspection of specimens fabricated by such processes. As used herein, xe2x80x9cstand-alone metrology/inspection systemxe2x80x9d may generally refer a system that is not coupled to a process tool and is operated independently of any other process tools and/or metrology/inspection systems. Multiple metrology/inspection systems, however, may occupy a relatively large amount of clean room space due to the footprints of each of the metrology and/or inspection systems.
In addition, testing time and process delays associated with measuring and/or inspecting a specimen with multiple metrology/inspection systems may increase the overall cost of manufacturing and the manufacturing time for fabricating a semiconductor device. For example, process tools may often be idle while metrology and/or inspection of a specimen is performed such that the process may be evaluated before additional specimens are processed thereby increasing manufacturing delays. Furthermore, if processing problems can not be detected before additional wafers have been processed, wafers processed during this time may need to be scrapped, which increases the overall cost of manufacturing. Additionally, buying multiple metrology/inspection systems increases the cost of fabrication.
In an additional example, for in situ metrology and/or inspection using multiple currently available systems, determining a characteristic of a specimen during a process may be difficult if not impossible. For example, measuring and/or inspecting a specimen with multiple currently available systems during a lithography process may introduce a delay time between or after process steps of the process. If the delay time is relatively long, the performance of the resist may be adversely affected, and the overall yield of semiconductor devices may be reduced. As such, there may also be limitations on process enhancement, control, and yield of semiconductor fabrication processes due to the limitations associated with metrology and/or inspection using multiple currently available systems. Process enhancement, control, and yield may also be limited by an increased potential for contamination associated with metrology and/or inspection using multiple currently available metrology/inspection systems. In addition, there may be practical limits to using multiple metrology/inspection systems in semiconductor manufacturing processes. In an example, for in situ metrology and/or inspection using multiple currently available systems, integrating multiple metrology/inspection systems into a process tool or a cluster tool may be difficult due to the availability of space within the tool.
An embodiment relates to a system that may be configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. The second property may include overlay misregistration of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine a third and/or a fourth property of the specimen from the one or more output signals. For example, a third property of the specimen may include a presence of defects on the specimen, and the fourth property of the specimen may include a flatness measurement of the specimen. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, a bright field non-imaging device, a dark field non-imaging device, a bright field and dark field non-imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and/or a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine the third property and/or the fourth property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the semiconductor fabrication process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. The second property may include overlay misregistration of the specimen. In addition, the method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine a third and/or a fourth property of the specimen. For example, a third and a fourth property of the specimen may include a presence of defects on the specimen and a flatness measurement of the specimen. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon the specimen.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. Furthermore, the second property may include overlay misregistration of the specimen. The computer-implemented method may also include processing the one or more output signals to determine a third and/or fourth properties of the specimen. In an example, the third and fourth properties of the specimen may include a presence of defects on the specimen and a flatness measurement of the specimen.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a presence of defects on specimen. The second property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a beam profile ellipsometer, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, a bright field non-imaging device, a dark field non-imaging device, a bright field and dark field non-imaging device, a double dark field device, a dual beam spectrophotometer, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a presence of defects on specimen. The second property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a presence of defects on specimen. The second property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a presence of defects on specimen. The second property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, a bright field non-imaging device, a dark field non-imaging device, a bright field and dark field non-imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a presence of defects on specimen. The second property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a presence of defects on specimen. The second property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. The second property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a beam profile ellipsometer, a dual beam spectrophotometer, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, a bright field and/or dark field non-imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and/or a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. The second property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. The second property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least three properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property, a second property and a third property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. The third property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-image imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a beam profile ellipsometer, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, a bright field and/or dark field non-imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, a dual beam spectrophotometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and/or a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property, the second property and the third property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the semiconductor fabrication process tool in response to at least the determined first, second, or third property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least three properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property, a second property, and a third property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. The third property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property, a second property and a third property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least three properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property, a second property and a third property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a critical dimension of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. The third property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a presence of macro defects on the specimen. The second property may a presence of micro defects on the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, a bright field and/or dark field non-imaging device, a double dark field device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device or a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a presence of macro defects on the specimen. The second property may be a presence of micro defects on the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a presence of macro defects on the specimen. The second property may be a presence of micro defects on the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least three properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property, a second property and a third property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a flatness measurement of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. The third property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a beam profile ellipsometer, a bright field and/or dark field imaging device, a bright field and/or dark field non-imaging device, a double dark field device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an interferometer, an optical profilometer, a dual beam spectrophotometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property, the second property and the third property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first second or third property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least three properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property, a second property, and a third property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a flatness measurement of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. The third property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property, a second property and a third property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least three properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property, a second property and a third property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a flatness measurement of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. The third property may include a thin film characteristic of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the detected light.
In an embodiment, the first property may include overlay misregistration of the specimen. The second property may include a flatness measurement of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a beam profile ellipsometer, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an interferometer, an optical profilometer, a dual beam spectrophotometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include overlay misregistration of the specimen. The second property may include a flatness measurement of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include overlay misregistration of the specimen. The second property may include a flatness measurement of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a characteristic of an implanted region of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a modulated optical reflectometer, an X-ray reflectance device, an eddy current device, a photo-acoustic device, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, a dual beam spectrophotometer, a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a non-imaging bright field device, a non-imaging dark field device, a non-imaging bright field and dark field device, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a characteristic of an implanted region of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the semiconductor fabrication process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a characteristic of an implanted region of the specimen. The second property may include a presence of defects on the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected light. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include an adhesion characteristic of the specimen. The second property may include a thickness of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include an eddy current device, a photo-acoustic device, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, an ellipsometer, an X-ray reflectometer, a grazing X-ray reflectometer, an X-ray diffractometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the semiconductor fabrication process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include an adhesion characteristic of the specimen. The second property may include a thickness of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include an adhesion characteristic of the specimen. The second property may include a thickness of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The measurement device may be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The process may be configured to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a concentration of an element in the specimen. The second property may include a thickness of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a photo-acoustic device, an X-ray reflectometer, a grazing X-ray reflectometer, an X-ray diffractometer, an eddy current device, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, an ellipsometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine at least the first property and the second property of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining at least two properties of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the first property may include a concentration of an element in the specimen. The second property may include a thickness of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine at least two properties of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a first property and a second property of the specimen. For example, the first property may include a concentration of an element in the specimen. The second property may include a thickness of the specimen. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system coupled to a deposition tool. The deposition tool may be configured to form a layer of material on a specimen. The layer of material may be formed on the specimen by the deposition tool. The measurement device may be configured to determine a characteristic of a layer of material prior to, during, or after formation of the layer. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen prior to, during, or after formation of the layer. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen prior to, during, or after formation of the layer. The measurement device may be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine a characteristic of the layer from the one or more output signals. The processor may also be coupled to the deposition tool. The processor may be configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the deposition tool. Additionally, the processor may be configured to alter a parameter of the instruments coupled to the deposition tool in response to the determined characteristic of the formed layer.
In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a bright field imaging device, a dark field imaging device, a bright field and dark field imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device. The deposition tool may include any tool configured to form a layer upon a semiconductor substrate. Deposition tools may include chemical vapor deposition tools, physical vapor deposition tool, atomic layer deposition tools, and electroplating tools.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and/or the deposition tool and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine a characteristic of the formed layer on the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may also be coupled to a deposition tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the deposition tool in response to at least the determined characteristic of a layer formed upon the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method of evaluating a characteristic of a layer formed upon a specimen. The method may include depositing a layer upon a specimen using a deposition tool. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected light. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine a characteristic of the formed layer.
In an embodiment, the processor may be configured to determine a characteristic of the formed layer. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine a characteristic of a formed layer may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to the deposition tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the deposition tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined characteristic of the formed layer on the specimen. Altering the parameter of the deposition tool may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system that includes a deposition tool and a measurement device. Controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device, the deposition tool, or both. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a characteristic of the layer as it is formed or after it is formed. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system that includes an etch tool coupled to a beam profile ellipsometer. The etch tool may be configured to direct chemically reactive and/or ionic species toward a specimen. The beam profile ellipsometer may be configured to determine a property of an etched region of the specimen during or after the etching process. The beam profile ellipsometer may include an illumination system configured to direct an incident beam of light having a known polarization state toward a surface of the specimen during or after etching of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to generate one or more output signals representative of light returned from the specimen during or after etching of the specimen. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine a property of the etched region of a specimen from the one or more output signals. The processor may also be coupled to the etch tool. The processor may alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the etch tool. Additionally, the processor may be configured to alter a parameter of the instruments coupled to the etch tool in response to the properties of the etched layer.
In an embodiment, the system may also include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a bright field and/or dark field imaging device, a bright field and/or dark field non-imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the system may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the beam profile ellipsometer and/or the etch tool and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine a property of an etched region on the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may also be coupled to a etch tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the etch tool in response to at least the determined property of the etched region of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method of evaluating an etched region of a specimen with a beam profile ellipsometer. The method may include etching a layer upon a specimen using an etch tool. The beam profile ellipsometer may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing light toward a surface of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting light propagating from the surface of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected light. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to a property of the etched region of the specimen. In addition, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine a property of an etched region of a specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the beam profile ellipsometer. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to the etch tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the etch tool using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined characteristic of the formed layer on the specimen. Altering the parameter of the etch tool may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system that includes an etch tool and a beam profile ellipsometer. Controlling the system may include controlling the beam profile ellipsometer, the etch tool, or both. In addition, the beam profile ellipsometer may include an illumination system and a detection system. The beam profile ellipsometer may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the beam profile ellipsometer may include controlling the illumination system to direct light toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the beam profile ellipsometer may include controlling the detection system to detect light propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected light. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a property of an etched region of a specimen during etching, after the region is etched, or both. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system that includes an ion implanter coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may be configured to determine at least a characteristic of an implanted region of a specimen. The measurement device may be configured to determine a characteristic of an implanted region of a specimen during or after implantation of the specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to periodically direct two or more beams of light toward a surface of the specimen during or after implantation. In one embodiment, the measurement device may direct an incident beam of light to a specimen to periodically excite a region of the specimen during implantation. Additionally, the measurement device may direct a sample beam of light to the excited region of the specimen. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to measure an intensity of the sample beam reflected from the excited region of the specimen. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the measured intensity.
The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to determine a characteristic of an implanted region from the one or more output signals. The processor may also be coupled to the ion implanter. The processor may be configured to alter a parameter coupled to one or more instruments coupled to the ion implanter. Additionally, the processor may be configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the ion implanter in response to the determined characteristic of the implanted region.
In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, a bright field and/or dark field imaging device, a bright field and/or dark field non-imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, a modulated optical reflectance device, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and/or the ion implanter and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine a characteristic of the implanted region of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may also be coupled to an ion implanter. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the ion implanter in response to at least the determined property of the ion implantation region of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method of evaluating an implanted region of a specimen. The method may include implanting ions into a region of a specimen using an ion implanter. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing an incident beam of light toward a region of the specimen to periodically excite the region of the specimen during implantation or after implantation. A sample beam may also be directed to the excited region of the specimen. The method may also include measuring an intensity of light propagating from the excited region of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the measured intensity. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine a characteristic of the implanted region. In addition, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine a property of an ion implantation region may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to the ion implanter. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the ion implanter using the remote controller computer in response to at least the determined property of the ion implanted region of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the ion implanter may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system that includes an ion implanter and a measurement device. Controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device, the ion implanter, or both. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct light toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect light propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected light. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine at least a characteristic an implanted region of the specimen. In addition, the method may include determining other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system that includes a process chamber coupled to a measurement device. The process chamber may be configured to fabricate a portion of a semiconductor device on a specimen. The measurement device may be configured to determine a presence of defects on a specimen. The measurement device may be configured to determine a presence of defects on a specimen prior to, during, or after fabrication of a portion of the semiconductor device on the specimen. In one embodiment, the measurement device may be configured to detect micro defects. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The stage may be configured to rotate.
The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen prior to, during, or after fabrication. Additionally, the measurement device may be configured to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen while the stage is stationary or while the stage is rotating. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The detection system may detect energy prior to, during, or after fabrication. The detection system may also be configured to detect energy while the stage is stationary or rotating. The measurement device may also be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected energy.
The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The processor may be configured to a presence of defects on a surface of the specimen from the one or more output signals. The processor may also be coupled to the process chamber. The processor may control a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process chamber. Additionally, the processor may be configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process chamber in response to the detection of micro defects on the surface of the specimen.
In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a bright field and/or dark field imaging device, a bright field and/or dark field non-imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and/or the process chamber and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine a presence of defects on the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may also be coupled the process chamber. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process chamber in response to a determined presence of defects on the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method of evaluating a presence of defects on a surface of a specimen using a system that includes a process tool and a measurement device. The method may be used to detect a presence of micro defects on a specimen. The method may include fabricating a portion of a semiconductor device on a specimen using a process tool. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a surface of the specimen. The method may also include detecting energy propagating from the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine a presence of defects on the specimen. The measurement device may be configured to determine the presence of defects prior to, during, or after a process. The specimen may also be placed on a stage. The method may include determining a presence of defects on the specimen while the stage is stationary or a while the stage is rotating.
In addition, the method may include determining other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine a presence of defects on a specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to the process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to the one or more output signals. Altering the parameter of the process tool may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system that includes a process tool and a measurement device. Controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device, the process tool, or both. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The method may also include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine a presence of defects on the specimen prior to, during, or subsequent to processing. In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
An embodiment relates to a system that may be configured to determine a presence of defects on multiple surfaces of a specimen. The system may include a stage configured to support the specimen. The system may also include a measurement device coupled to the stage. The stage may be configured to move. The measurement device may include an illumination system configured to direct energy toward a front side and a back side of the specimen. The illumination system may be used while the stage is stationary or moving. The measurement device may also include a detection system coupled to the illumination system. The detection system may be configured to detect energy propagating along multiple paths from the front and back sides of the specimen. The system may also include a processor coupled to the measurement device. The measurement device may be configured to generate one or more output signals in response to the detected light. The processor may be configured to determine a presence of defects on the front and back sides of the specimen from the one or more output signals.
In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an embodiment, the measurement device may include a non-imaging scatterometer, a scatterometer, a spectroscopic scatterometer, a reflectometer, a spectroscopic reflectometer, an ellipsometer, a spectroscopic ellipsometer, a bright field and/or dark field imaging device, a bright field and/or dark field non-imaging device, a coherence probe microscope, an interference microscope, an optical profilometer, or any combination thereof. In this manner, the measurement device may be configured to function as a single measurement device or as multiple measurement devices. Because multiple measurement devices may be integrated into a single measurement device of the system, optical elements of a first measurement device, for example, may also be optical elements of a second measurement device.
In an embodiment, the processor may include a local processor coupled to the measurement device and a remote controller computer coupled to the local processor. The local processor may be configured to at least partially process the one or more output signals. The remote controller computer may be configured to receive the at least partially processed one or more output signals from the processor. In addition, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine a presence of defects on the front and back sides of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. Furthermore, the remote controller computer may be configured to determine additional properties of the specimen from the at least partially processed one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the remote controller computer may be further configured to alter a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool in response to at least the determined first or second property of the specimen using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for determining defects on multiple surfaces of a specimen. The method may include disposing a specimen upon a stage. The stage may be coupled to a measurement device. The measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. In addition, the method may include directing energy toward a front side and a back side of the specimen using the illumination system. The method may also include detecting energy propagating along multiple paths from the front and back sides of the specimen using the detection system. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. Furthermore, the method may include processing the one or more output signals to determine the presence of defects on the front and back sides of the specimen.
In addition, the processor may be configured to determine other properties of the specimen from the one or more output signals. In an additional embodiment, a semiconductor device may be fabricated by the method. For example, the method may include forming a portion of a semiconductor device upon a specimen such as a semiconductor substrate.
In an embodiment, processing the one or more output signals to determine the presence of defects on multiple surfaces of the specimen may include at least partially processing the one or more output signals using a local processor. The local processor may be coupled to the measurement device. Processing the one or more output signals may also include sending the partially processed one or more output signals from the local processor to a remote controller computer. In addition, processing the one or more output signals may include further processing the partially processed one or more output signals using the remote controller computer. In an additional embodiment, the remote controller computer may be coupled to a process tool such as a semiconductor fabrication process tool. In this manner, the method may include altering a parameter of one or more instruments coupled to the process tool using the remote controller computer in response to a determined presence of defects on multiple surfaces of the specimen. Altering the parameter of the instruments may include using an in situ control technique, a feedback control technique, and/or a feedforward control technique.
Additional embodiments relate to a computer-implemented method for controlling a system configured to determine defects on multiple surfaces of a specimen. The system may include a measurement device. In this manner, controlling the system may include controlling the measurement device. In addition, the measurement device may include an illumination system and a detection system. The measurement device may also be coupled to a stage. Controlling the measurement device may include controlling the illumination system to direct energy toward a surface of the specimen. Additionally, controlling the measurement device may include controlling the detection system to detect energy propagating from the surface of the specimen. The stage may be configured to move. The method may also include controlling the stage such that the specimen is moved during analysis. The method may further include generating one or more output signals in response to the detected energy. The computer-implemented method may further include processing the one or more output signals to determine a presence of defects on multiple surfaces of the specimen.
In an embodiment, any of the systems, as described herein, may be used during the production of a semiconductor device. A semiconductor device may be formed using one or more semiconductor processing steps. Each processing step may cause a change to a specimen. After a processing step, a portion of the semiconductor device may be formed upon a specimen. Prior to, during, or subsequent to a processing step, the specimen may be placed on a stage of a system configured to determine at least two properties of the specimen. The system may be configured according to any of the above embodiments.
After the first and second properties are determined, these properties may be used to determine further processing steps for formation of the semiconductor device. For example, the system may be used to evaluate if a semiconductor process is performing adequately. If a semiconductor process is not performing adequately, data obtained from the system may be used to determine further processing the specimen. In another embodiment, detection of an incorrectly processed specimen may indicate that the specimen should be removed from the semiconductor process. By using a multiple analysis system such as described above, processing of semiconductor devices may be enhanced. The time required for testing may be reduced. Also, the use of multiple tests may ensure that only apparently properly processed specimens are advanced to the next processing steps. In this manner, yield of semiconductor devices may increase.